


另外半个，还是喜剧（八）

by balabala123456



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala123456/pseuds/balabala123456
Relationships: 郑多多/孙同
Kudos: 4





	另外半个，还是喜剧（八）

孙同被公司委以重任，这次的合作要先来一个项目启动会，会上孙同的部门要拿出一个前期技术方面准备的方案。他熬了几个大夜，一边写方案，一边时不时的担心开会时会不会遇到熟人。会议的那天早上，孙同特意装扮了一番，穿上了那套一直没舍得穿的制作精良的西装。以求就算被认出来，也要输人不输阵。就在他挂着对着镜子练习过很多遍的满分微笑走进会议室的那一刻，笑容被冻在了脸上。  
“小孙呐，过来我给你介绍一下”经理热情的招呼着“这位是裴经理。裴经理，这位小孙是我们刚招上来的研究生，这次我们部门的会议内容就是由他负责的”因为孙同故意省略了在之前公司的工作经历，经理并不知道他们之间的关系。他隐隐担心裴经理说出来，这对在新公司尚未站住脚的孙同来说可不是个好事。裴经理的眼神也微微透着惊讶，随机又露出那么点看好戏的意思。不过他倒是很上道的没有多说什么，只是简单的打了招呼。  
会议正式开始的时候，其他人陆续进入了会议室。孙同看着坐在他对面的郑多多，终于知道裴经理那不怀好意的笑是因为什么了。  
整场会议孙同努力的降低着自己存在感。硬生生的熬过了半天的会议。晚上公司组织饭局招待裴经理他们，孙同正偷偷的跟经理请假，刚想说自己不太舒服。没想到郑多多一个大步凑过来提高了嗓门“孙同有事啊，别呀，咱们老同学好不容易遇见，一起出去聚聚呗”郑多多故作熟络的抓住了孙同的肩膀暗暗用力“经理，您不知道，孙同是我同学，我们好长时间没见了”经理知道郑多多的来历，一听这话，自然极力劝着孙同。孙同就这样被裹挟着去了饭局。  
席间孙同实在是受不了郑多多想咬死他的眼神，尿遁出去透了口气。孙同坐在马桶上玩了半天手机，觉得离开太久不太好就准备回去。没想到推开隔间的门，就看见郑多多靠着洗手台抱着这胳膊从容的看着他。  
孙同认命的走过去洗手“找我有事啊”  
“没想到在这遇到你”  
“是啊，我也没想到”孙同紧张的应付着  
“没看出来，你还真的挺有骨气，这就开始自力更生啦”  
“这有什么奇怪的，我总得吃饭啊”  
“你要是为了在这样的公司上班，研究生不就白读了”  
“这不刚刚开始吗，总得一步一步来”  
“行，同哥你牛逼”郑多多比着大拇指，语气里掩饰不住的嘲讽“高璐走了”  
孙同洗手的动作顿了顿，他一直想给高璐打个电话，可是除了道歉又不知道说什么。估计她已经不想听到苍白无力的对不起了“她上哪去了”  
“新加坡。她一直都怪我跟你骗他”  
“是我对不起她”  
“你是对不起她，你就不觉得对不起我吗”  
“郑多多，这都是你自找的”  
“孙同”郑多多揪着他的衣服把他逼到了墙角“什么时候轮到你来指责我了，咱俩这种情况我是主犯你就是帮凶。再说了”郑多多的笑容突然变得很邪恶  
“咱们的关系也不止帮凶这么简单，毕竟”郑多多的手摸上了孙同被剪裁精良得西装裤包裹的浑圆的臀部“我们毕竟也是一夜夫妻呀”  
“郑多多”孙同瞪着郑多多目呲欲裂“你tm把我当什么了”  
洗手间的门把手被人扭动，郑多多捂着孙同的嘴把他拖到了厕所的隔间。  
“郑多多，你要干嘛”孙同压低声音挣扎着。  
“干你呗，同哥”郑多多磨着牙，突然捞起了孙同的屁股压向自己，在孙同还没反应过来之前利落的解开了他的皮带。  
孙同被握住了命脉一瞬间软了腰。郑多多把手插进了他的内裤里，开始揉捏那一团软肉。孙同不禁闷哼出声，随即反应过来外面有人，赶紧死死咬住了嘴唇。“郑多多，疯了你，赶紧放开我”孙同使劲的想把郑多多的手抽出去。  
“同哥，别太用力，要把人引过来就说不清楚了”郑多多一脸流氓像的把下巴搭到孙同的肩膀上，故意在他耳朵上吹气。  
“不要脸了你”孙同不敢再有大动作，只能一直在郑多多怀里扭来扭去。  
“别蹭了，我都起反应了”  
孙同听到身后拉开拉链的声音，后背仿佛有几千只蚂蚁再爬。  
郑多多趁着孙同愣神的功夫扒下了他的内裤，把自己的家伙挤进了他的腿缝里“夹紧了同哥”  
郑多多没忘了照顾孙同的前面，孙同硬的不行了。外面的人听见厕所隔间里霹雳扑隆的，后来又没声了。就过去问了一句“哥们儿，没事吧，用不用我帮你叫人啊”  
“人家问你话呢”郑多多用气声在孙同耳边说到，“没事，喝多了摔了一跤”孙同用尽全身力气让自己的声音听起来正常一些。郑多多像是欺负他欺负的还不够似的，突然咬住了孙同的耳垂，舌头色情的舔了舔。孙同受了这么大刺激，身体在郑多多怀里抖了两下，就这么射了出来了出来。  
外面那人终于出去了，郑多多把射精后还没缓过神的孙同按在门班上，把他的双腿紧紧并拢，开始大力的抽插，胯骨狠狠拍打着孙同的屁股。孙同的头被郑多多压着抵在门板上默默的流泪。就在孙同无声的哭的眼泪鼻涕流了一脸的时候，他感觉到了腿间的一片粘腻，郑多多也跟着释放了出来。  
郑多多听见孙同的抽泣，有些不自在收拾好了自己，扯了卫生纸帮孙同把大腿根擦干净，并且帮他提起了裤子。  
孙同去洗手池洗了把脸，哑着嗓子说“郑多多，你滚吧，我再也不想见到你”  
郑多多闻言眼睛危险的眯了起来“孙同，真有你的，提上裤子就不认人啊”  
“你说我要是告诉莫默咱俩睡过，她会不会拿刀砍了你”  
“郑多多”孙同狠狠砸了下洗手池“你要是敢拿这个说事，我就tm跟你同归于尽”  
两个人一前一后回到了饭桌上，不仔细没什么异样，就是孙同的眼睛变得红红的。  
这可躲不过裴经理的眼睛，他在两人之间扫来扫去，心理不禁冷笑，年轻人呐，是真会玩。


End file.
